


Wrong Number

by Like_a_teddy_bear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_teddy_bear/pseuds/Like_a_teddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his return from the war, John sends a text message to his sister, Harry. Well, he intends to anyway. The message, instead, goes to a complete stranger, but will this stranger end up being something more to John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Sent 14:28) Hi Harry, it's John. I'm back in London now, just so you know. Got your number from Clara, still can't believe you forgot to put your new number on this phone, I mean it was your phone after all! Speak soon.

(Sent 14:40) Not 'Harry'. SH.

(Sent 14:42) Of course it's you, Harry, Clara gave me your number...

(Sent 14:43) I can assure you I am not this Harry you speak of. SH.

(Sent 14:47) Oh, sorry. Must have been given the wrong number.

(Sent 14:48) Obviously. SH.

 

(Sent 17:00) I presume you deem the conversation over. SH.

(Sent 17:10) Well, yeah...

(Sent 17:11) Why? SH.

(Sent 17:15) Well, as I said, I text the wrong number… Plus we know nothing about each other.

(Sent 17:16) I know more than you think. SH.

(Sent 17:28) Oh really? Enlighten me. (That message sounded a little creepy FYI)

(Sent 17:35) From your original message I know that your name is John, and someone named Harry has given you their old phone. Also, Clara is clearly a mutual acquaintance. It is likely that Harry is your brother, older I’d imagine, with Clara being his partner, and has given you his old phone, showing that he wishes for you to get in touch. You started the message by explaining that you are back in London, evidently you have been away for a long length of time; not a holiday, you would have included something about it straight away if it had been a holiday. So, career abroad it is then. There are, of course, other possibilities, however career requirements is the most likely reason for a long stretch of time spent abroad away from your family. You clearly did not wish to discuss whatever events led to your return with your intended recipient, failing to mention it at all in the primary text message, suggesting a traumatic event. Abroad for a long period of time as a result of your job, away from your family and a traumatic event leading to your return? Army it is. So which was it; Afghanistan or Iraq? SH.

(Sent 17:37) That’s one heck of a text message! Give me a few minutes to read it…

(Sent 17:42) That… was amazing. Extraordinary, it was quite… extraordinary

(Sent 17:43) You think? SH.

(Sent 17:45) Of course.

(Sent 17:46) That’s not what people normally say. SH.

(Sent 17:50) What do they normally say?

(Sent 17:53) Piss off. SH.

(Sent 17:54) Hah! That honestly doesn’t surprise me!

(Sent 18:14) So which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq? SH.

(Sent 18:20) Afghanistan.

(Sent 18:21) Thought so. SH.

(Sent 18:24) I’m not even going to ask how you worked that all out. Well, I’d better get my sisters actual phone number.

(Sent 18:24) Sister? SH.

(Sent 18:27) Oh. Yes, Harry is short for Harriet.

(Sent 18:28) SISTER! There’s always something. SH.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sent 22:03) Bored. SH.

(Sent 22:47) Sorry, who is this?

(Sent 22:51) Sherlock Holmes. SH.

(Sent 22:53) Erm… who?

(Sent 22:54) You really do have an awful memory John. SH.

(Sent 22:55) Seriously, who the hell are you? How do you know my name?

(Sent 22:59) We had a text message conversation a week or so ago, in which you confirmed your first name to be ‘John’. You sent a message to my number rather than your sisters. SH.

(Sent 23:02) Oh, it’s you again.

(Sent 23:03) What’s that supposed to mean? SH.

(Sent 23:05) I don’t really know, if I’m honest. Well, sorry, but I’d swapped your number for my sisters actual phone number in my phone contacts.

(Sent 23:08) You do realise you can save multiple numbers in your mobile phonebook, right? SH.

(Sent 23:09) What? Yes of course I do! I just meant I didn’t see the point in keeping your…. you know what, never mind. Was there actually a point to texting me again?

(Sent 23:11) Yes. I’m bored. SH.

(Sent 23:12) And…? What do you expect me to do about that?

(Sent 23:14) I thought that much would be obvious, even to an idiot like you. As I said, I am bored, and I have texted you. Ergo, to relieve my boredom, it would be highly beneficial for you to continue conversing with me. SH.

(Sent 23:20) Don’t you have, I don’t know, friends, you could ‘converse with’?

(Sent 23:21) WAIT! DID YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT? I’ll have you know, idiots aren’t accepted into medical school, and very few idiots leave with a degree, leading to a highly successful career!

(Sent 23:23) I don’t have friends. SH.

(Sent 23:24) Oh, it’s nothing personal, John, everyone is an idiot, apart from myself of course. You went to medical school? But I thought we’d established you were in the army? _Oh, army doctor._ You are becoming more interesting by the minute. SH.

(Sent 23:28) Thank you…? Yes, I was an army doctor, formally of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.

(Sent 23:29) …Probably shouldn’t tell you anything more about myself, you’ve guessed enough right already. For all I know you could be some serial killer.

(Sent 23:38) Interesting. I never guess, I deduce. No need to fret, John, I am not a serial killer. Though, funny you should bring it up. I am investigating into murders committed by one as we speak. SH.

(Sent 23:42) Investigating a serial killer? Are you with the police then?

(Sent 23:45) In a way, yes. I’m a consulting detective. Only one in the world. SH.

(Sent 23:49) What’s that supposed to mean?

(Sent 23:51) I invented the job. When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me. SH.

(Sent 23:52) Right.

(Sent 23:57) Well, I have to go now, got to be up early for work tomorrow. I hope you’re a little less bored now.

(Sent 23:59) Oh, yes. You have given me much to contemplate. SH.

(Sent 00:03) Okay… goodbye then.

(Sent 00:04) Goodnight, John. SH.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the amazing support, loving all the kudos' and comments! So, here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy.

(Sent 11:00) You're a doctor. SH.

(Sent 11:04) Yeah.

(Sent 11:05) An army doctor. SH.

(Sent 11:07) Uh huh.

(Sent 11:08) Seen a lot injuries then? SH.

(Sent 11:09) Well, yeah.

(Sent 11:09) Violent deaths? SH.

(Sent 11:12) Sorry, but is there a point to this conversation?

(Sent 11:13) Yes. SH.

(Sent 11:20) ...And that is?

(Sent 11:23) I am on the scene of a murder and in need of a second opinion on the cause of death. SH.

(Sent 11:24) What do you expect me to do about it? Aren't there people specialised in that sort of thing on the scene?

 

_Picture sent  
_

 

(Sent 11:27) SHERLOCK! You can't just send me a picture of a murder victim! 

(Sent 11:29) Why not? And to answer your previous questions, there are, of course, those specialised in this sort of thing on the scene, but they won't work with me. SH.

(Sent 11:30) WHY NOT? Do I seriously need to answer that?! 

(Sent 11:31) Yes. I asked the question, therefor I am expecting an answer. I detest repeating myself. Why can't I send you an image of the murder victim? SH.

(Sent 11:33) Seriously? It's just not something you do!

(Sent 11:40) I've just spoken to Lestrade. Apparently it's against the rules for me to take a picture of the victim. I don't see why my breaking of the rules is a problem, he fails to follow them himself by letting me onto the scene. SH.

(Sent 11:45) Who's Lestrade?

(Sent 11:47) Detective Inspector Lestrade SH.

(Sent 11:48) Right. Well, I think this has to stop.

(Sent 11:50) What? I don't follow? SH.

(Sent 11:53) This, us texting, it needs to stop.

(Sent 11:54) Why? SH.

(Sent 11:59) Look, I texted you by accident just over a week ago. The word "accident" being the important one. All I know about you is that you're a consulting detective called Sherlock Holmes, but you know a ridiculous amount about me. You've got to admit, it is a bit odd that we're still texting.

(Sent 12:02) Would it help if you knew more about me? SH.

(Sent 12:04) I guess so. I just don't see why you are so desperate to keep talking to me.

(Sent 12:05) Is that your first question? SH.

(Sent 12:06) What, do I have a limit or something?

(Sent 12:08) I believe there is a convention known as "20 questions", so I assumed the limit was 20. SH.

(Sent 12:11) 20 questions is a game teenagers play! Look, Sherlock, I'll just ask you a few questions, okay? No set amount.

(Sent 12:11) Hang on, you aren't actually a teenager, are you?

(Sent 12:13) No, I'm not. SH.

(Sent 12:14) So......?

(Sent 12:18) What? SH.

(Sent 12:19) How. Old. Are. You.?

(Sent 12:20) I'm 28. SH.

(Sent 12:22) I'm 31.

(Sent 12:23) I didn't ask. SH.

(Sent 12:27) I know, I just thought you'd want to know.

(Sent 12:28) Oh, okay. Next question? SH.

(Sent 12:30) Erm, it’s really difficult being put on the spot like this… why don’t you just tell me random stuff?

(Sent 12:31) What ‘random stuff’ do you wish me to inform you of? I know a lot about Tabaco ash. SH.

(Sent 12:33) You twit! Random stuff about yourself!

(Sent 12:37) You really need to learn to be more specific, John. Well, as you know, my name is Sherlock Holmes, a 28 year old Consulting detective. I live in London, Baker Street to be precise. Coffee; black, two sugars. Tea; milk, and again, two sugars. I have a website called ‘The Science Of Deduction’, you should look it up. I play the violin, sometimes don’t talk for days on end. SH.

(Sent 12:40) Probably not the best idea to tell a stranger exactly where you live Sherlock, but you’re a Londoner too? You play the violin?

(Sent 12:42) Yes, I play the violin. Have done since the age of five. You like the violin then, I assume. SH.

(Sent 12:43) Yeah, I do. There’s some great music out there for the violin, nice to listen to.

(Sent 12:44) Interesting. SH.

(Sent 12:49) Well, it was nice talking to you. Oh, and if it’s still important, I’d say that the murder victim’s cause of death was poisoning, though it’s difficult to tell without seeing the actual body. Hope that helps.

(Sent 12:51) Yes, very helpful, John. SH.

 

(Sent 13:10) Sherlock? 

(Sent 13:17) Yes John? SH.

(Sent 13:18) Can I ask you one last thing?

(Sent 13:19) Of course. SH.

(Sent 13:25) Why _are_ you so desperate to keep talking to me?

(Sent 13:27) You’re not boring. Besides, as I said, I don’t have friends. SH.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, Chapter 4 is here! I'll apologise in advance if there is a big gap between now and my next post, Sixth form life is busy...
> 
> So, yeah, here you go! Enjoy!

(Sent 09:48) I looked you up last night.

(Sent 09:51) And? SH.

(Sent 09:52) You've been in the papers a lot recently.

(Sent 09:53) Indeed, I have. SH.

(Sent 09:55) Saw a picture of you in one of the articles, you don't look like I thought you would.

(Sent 09:56) What did you expect? SH.

(Sent 09:57) I don't know, really. Just not... you. Sorry, this probably sounds really strange.

(Sent 09:59) No need to apologise. It is normal human behaviour to generate an image of an acquaintance based on knowledge of their personality. SH.

(Sent 10:01) So you've done the same then? Created an image of what I look like, I mean.

(Sent 10:02) Of course not. It may be normal behaviour to do so, however, in case you have not realised, I am not 'normal'. SH.

(Sent 10:04) Oh no, believe me, I've noticed!

 

(Sent 10:15) So, what _do_ you look like ? SH.

(Sent 10:17) What, are you expecting me to send a photo or something?

(Sent 10:18) Well, yes. That would be the easiest method of revealing your appearance. SH.

(Sent 10:19) No. Just... No. That's weird!

(Sent 10:21) And just how do you expect me to discover what you look like then? I highly doubt you have appeared in the newspapers as I have. Besides, all I know is your first name, a highly common first name for that matter, so I couldn’t look you up even if I had the desire to do so. SH.

(Sent 10:23) Alright, alright! No need to attack me for my name, I wasn’t the one that chose it! It's John Watson, by the way, and no I haven't been in the newspapers. Not once in my life, I can assure you.

(Sent 10:25) So, _John Watson_ , are you or are you not going to reveal your identity in the form of a photo? SH.

(Sent 10:26) I haven't really got a choice, have I?

(Sent 10:27) It would appear not. SH.

(Sent 10:29) Fine! Just give me a minute. Not used the camera on this phone yet. Not great with all this new technology.

 

_Picture sent_

 

(Sent 10:33) Hmm, it is clear now that my deduction that you were in the army was, in fact, entirely correct. SH.

(Sent 10:35) Seriously, how can you possible tell from this picture that I was in the army?

(Sent 10:37) Your haircut; short. Your tan; clear tan line around your lower neck. Your posture. All points to military service. SH.

(Sent 10:38) How can my tan indicate that I was in the military?

(Sent 10:41) Your tan line indicates an extended period of time spent abroad in a sunny country, but not a holiday, the line is to exact for that. If you’d been on holiday you would have varied your clothing, resulting in a less precise tan line. Clearly you wore the same clothing throughout your stay, uniform being the most likely, and, in your case, military uniform. This deduction alone cannot lead me to the conclusion that you were in the army in Afghanistan, but coupled with the many others I have previously made it forms a much clearer picture. SH.

(Sent 10:42) Brilliant! You got all that from one picture?

(Sent 10:43) Clearly. You only sent one photo. SH.

(Sent 10:44) Wow…

(Sent 10:46) Do realise how often you declare your amazement at what I do? SH.

(Sent 10:47) Sorry, I’ll stop.

(Sent 10:48) No, it’s… it’s good. SH.

(Sent 10:51) Did you text for any particular reason? Only yesterday you made it clear that you didn’t have a desire for us to continue contact. SH.

(Sent 10:53) Well, it doesn’t matter now, we can stop talking now if you want.

(Sent 10:54) John, I was not hinting that we should end the conversation. SH.

(Sent 10:55) Oh… oh, alright then.

(Sent 10:59) So, why did you text me? SH.

(Sent 11:02) To put it in terms you are familiar with, I was bored… but the moments passed now anyway.

(Sent 11:04) The common cold proving too mundane for you I take it? SH.

(Sent 11:05) How did you… you know what? Don’t bother explaining. I haven’t got a chance at ever understanding how that brilliant mind of yours works.

(Sent 11:07) Anyone can learn to do what I do. Although no one could be nearly as good as it as I am. SH.

(Sent 11:08) I knew that faith in humanity couldn’t last long! Well, I have to go now, mundane life calls. It was nice speaking to you.

(Sent 11:10) And you, John. SH.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! The next chapter is here now and I hope you like it :D Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story. I know everyone says this, but I really love reading your comments, so feel free to comment and I'll reply as soon as I can!
> 
> Happy reading!

(Sent 20:12) Good evening, John. SH

(Sent 20:18) Sherlock? Long-time no speak!

(Sent 20:20) Yes, that is indeed an adequate assessment of the fact that we have not conversed in one month and 27 days. SH

(Sent 20:23) Been counting, have we? So, why the sudden conversation then?

(Sent 20:24) Oh, I take it you no longer wish to speak with me. I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. SH

(Sent 20:25) No, that’s not what I meant at all. I didn’t mean I wanted to stop texting, I’ve actually missed talking to you for the past two months.

(Sent 20:27) 1 month and 27 days. SH

(Sent 20:29) Yeah, yeah! Fine, for the past 1 month and 27 days. Better?

(Sent 20:30) Yes. SH

 

(Sent 20:37) You’ve missed talking to me? SH

(Sent 20:38) Well, yeah, that’s what I said…

(Sent 20:39) Why? SH

(Sent 20:41) I don’t know, I just did.

(Sent 20:45) Interesting. SH

(Sent 20:47) You know, it’s really creepy when you say that.

(Sent 20:48) Is it? Hmm, interesting. SH

(Sent 20:49) You clearly did that on purpose!

(Sent 20:50) Good deduction, John. SH.

(Sent 20:53) So, as I said earlier, why the sudden conversation then?

(Sent 20:55) Members of the police force believe that the 35th anniversary of Detective Inspector Lestrade’s birth calls for a celebration and unfortunately, due to my connection with him, I am obliged to attend. SH.

(Sent 20:56) So, in simpler terms, you’re at a birthday party?

(Sent 20:57) Yes. Dull. SH

(Sent 21:00) Why text me when you could be talking to all the women there? Surely one must take your fancy!

(Sent 21:02) Women, not really my area. SH

(Sent 21:04) Oh, well in that case, men then.

(Sent 21:05) A relationship isn’t at the top of my priorities right now. SH

(Sent 21:06) Fair enough.

 

(Sent 21:12) What is then?

(Sent 21:13) The work. SH

(Sent 21:15) Ah, right. Is that all you care about then?

(Sent 21:16) Yes. SH

(Sent 21:17) Oh, okay.

(Sent 21:18) Why? What else is there in this world that could be of more importance to me than my work? It stretches my mind, without it my brain would rot. SH

(Sent 21:20) Well, it sounds like it’s pretty important then. I just thought that maybe your family and friends would come first.

(Sent 21:22) As I have mentioned in previous conversations, John, I don’t have ‘friends’. SH

(Sent 21:23) What about your family then?

(Sent 21:24) I wouldn’t say I have a particularly healthy relationship with them. SH

(Sent 21:25) How so?

(Sent 21:27) My brother Mycroft, better known as the British Government, and I do not associate as siblings conventionally would. SH

(Sent 21:30) If it’s any consolation, my relationship with my sister isn’t a walk in the park either. Though I imagine yours must be a great deal more difficult, him being in the government and all.

(Sent 21:32) He’s not in the government, John. He _is_ the British Government. SH

(Sent 21:33) Right…

 

(Sent 21:38) At last! Something interesting at this party! SH

(Sent 21:39) What?

(Sent 21:41) It appears that my recent stalker has decided to crash the celebration. Now I know of his true identity. Excellent! SH

(Sent 21:42) EXCELLENT?! How on earth can you say that?

(Sent 21:42) Wait… how do you know its him?

(Sent 21:45) Over the course of the evening I have made my way around the building. At all times he has been within my peripheral vision, suggesting that I am being followed. He has not made any attempt to make conversation with those attending this party, making it clear that he is not an associate of anyone here. SH

(Sent 21:48) Well, shit! What are you going to do?

(Sent 21:49) Isn’t it obvious? I’ll strike while the iron is hot, I just need to draw him out… SH

(Sent 21:50) Sherlock, don’t do anything stupid.

(Sent 21:52) No need to fear, John. I have assessed the danger and selected the safest method of bringing him to justice. SH

(Sent 21:53) But what are you actually going to do?

(Sent 21:54) I’ll get him to follow me, of course. That’s what stalkers are best at. SH

(Sent 21:55) You can’t do that, it could be dangerous!

(Sent 21:58) John, the situation is fully under my control. Now, if I move towards the bar he follows and moving away has the same affect. Clearly he is totally predictable, so if my calculations are correct… ah yes, he’s following me out of the building. The game is on!

(Sent 22:01) Did you tell anyone where you are going?

(Sent 22:09) Sherlock?

(Sent 22:11) Seriously, Sherlock. Now is not the time to ignore me.

(Sent 22:15) HEY!

(Sent 22:32) This isn’t funny.

(Sent 22:36) Why am I so worried? I don’t even know you!

(Sent 22:44) Please reply so I know you’re safe.

(Sent 22:51) Please.


End file.
